wikiportalwikiofandomcom-20200213-history
STORY
Portal The game begins with Chell waking up in a Relaxation Chamber, where the voice of GLaDOS is heard coming from the speakers, before being released by a portal. The player is introduced to the testing method and the mechanics, shortly before obtaining the Portal Gun. While Chell goes through the test chambers, it becomes clearer that the facility lacks more human life and GLaDOS is testing Chell for his own definition of 'science'. Motivating Chell with the promise of cake at the end of the tests, Chell is put into trials with ascending difficulty. When Chell ceases to be of use to GLaDOS, she tries to kill her by lowering it to a fire. Thinking quickly, Chell escapes from a fiery destination using the Portal Gun, and makes his way through the interior facilities. While Chell passes through the facility, GLaDOS tries to get her back with promises of pie and party, saying the attempted murder was just a misunderstanding. When she realizes that his attempts are in vain, GLaDOS resorts to mocking Chell while continuing to try to kill her. Eventually Chell reaches the lair of GLaDOS, where he confronts the uncontrolled AI. It is revealed that GLaDOS killed all workers using lethal neurotoxins. GLaDOS now tries the same to Chell. Chell defeats GLaDOS by removing their AI cores and burning them in an Emergency Intelligence Incinerator, resulting in a large explosion that opens a hole in the ceiling through which van Chell and GLaDOS. Chell wakes up to be surrounded by the remains of GLaDOS in an Aperture Science parking lot. Portal 2 Chapter 1-2 After the events of the first game Chell is raised 50 days later in his relaxation chamber, which has the appearance of a hotel room, for a physical and mental exercise. After a brief 'exercise', Chell returns to her bed, to be woken up once indeterminate amount of time later by an intercom warning of the explosion of a nucleus. His room is dirty and abandoned, and soon an unknown voice to welcome. When opening the door there is a face with a Personality Core that is presented as Wheatley, the AI responsible for storing the test subjects in the installation. After putting a Chell a day, Wheatley moves his relaxation chamber through the storage part, giving several others and almost destroying the room. After taking her to the center of the center, Wheatley tells her to go for the Manual Portals Device, which is necessary for her escape from the center. After acquiring the device, Wheatley and Chell make their way to the camera of GLaDOS, where Wheatley says there is an elevator to the surface. In the switch room under the camera, Wheatley tries to activate the switch to the surface. Meanwhile, restart a GLaDOS without wanting to. Aggressive to the cause of his death, Chell crushes Wheatley and throws him before dropping a Chell in the Emergency Intelligence Incinerator in the incineration room. GLaDOS helps Chell get the double portal portable gun, before carrying out the test cameras. Fixing the images while Chell is on trial again, GLaDOS, angry at her murder, reports a Chell that her Black Box forced her to watch her own homicide for decades. Chapter 3-4 When GLaDOS is not looking, Wheatley appears behind a test chamber wall and reveals that he survived his encounter with GLaDOS. Ask Chell to continue the tests until there is a way to escape. The ridicule of GLaDOS becomes more vengeful, to the point of reuniting the 'orphan' Chell with her parents. It becomes clear that Chell does not have much time, because of GLaDOS 'insinuations of his usefulness coming to an end. In a test chamber, the energy is cut off and Wheatley appears from a wall of the chamber, under the false impression that GLaDOS can not hear it. When he does, he and Chell run through the offices with GLaDOS trying to stop them Chapter 5 On the way, they go through an exhibition of 'batteries made from potatoes', made the day "Bring your daughter to work". While making his way to the production side of Turrets, Wheatley reveals that his plan is to sabotage the turrets and supply neurotoxins so that GLaDOS is disarmed when they plant it face up. They follow their plan successfully by replacing the master turret with a Defective Turret and using portals to redirect a laser that will cut the lines of neurotoxins. Full of hope, they go to the GLaDOS chamber for a confrontation. GLaDOS, again, tries to kill Chell but does not succeed due to the sabotage of Wheatley and Chell. At this point the Interlocutor announces that the central core, GLaDOS, is corrupt at 80% and when Wheatley is present, a core transfer is initiated. This requires the approval of both cores, and when GLaDOS protests, a tie occurs. The Interlocutor informs that a Tie Associate is required to press the tie resolution button. GLaDOS desperately tries to stop Chell, but fails, and the core transfer begins. Wheatley is transferred to the GLaDOS body and she is removed from electricity. Glad, Wheatley sends Chell on his way to the surface before having a cable crossover that reveals his position in the company. GLaDOS makes fun of him and in a fit of rage he takes his nucleus and puts it in a potato battery. Chapter 6 ,Chell wakes up to find herself in Aperture's intestines and the ruins of the old facility, before seeing how a bird takes away GLADOS potato. Chell walks through the ruins and enters a closed area to find the old Aperture Science complex. A recorded voice sounds, greeting the visitor to Aperture. The announcer introduces himself as Cave Johnson, creator and CEO of Aperture Science, and introduces his secretary, Caroline. While Chell walks through the old complex by test spheres, Cave Johnson guides the player through the tests while revealing the story behind Aperture. It is discovered that Cave Johnson created the company in the 1950s as a distributor of curtains, becoming a billionaire, before expanding it to a scientific research company. He built the facility in large salt mines below Michigan with the intention of competing with Black Mesa. Between lawsuits against his company for various oversights and his rivalry with Black Mesa, who says he stole major investigations, Cave Johnson slowly takes his company to the ground. It is revealed that in a movement without a guide in 1980, he bought 70 million dollars in lunar rocks. The resulting Gel was toxic, and Cave Johnson fell seriously ill. Chell is reunited with the GLaDOS potato, found in a bird's nest, and GLaDOS insists on stopping Wheatley before it destroys the facility. Chapter 7 While traveling with Chell, GLaDOS comes across a portrait of Cave Johnson and Caroline, who find it slightly familiar. Then, he finds himself repeating a conversation between Caroline and Cave Johnson. Very stressed, gets overcharge your battery and temporarily turns off. Cave Johnson's voice on recordings now sounds weak and it is clear that his health is deteriorating rapidly. In a last attempt to survive, he orders his engineers to start researching artificial intelligence, so that his mind can be transferred to a computer. Angry at the state, he orders his employees that if he dies before the AI is complete, Caroline must take the installation, against his wishes. No more recordings are made, but it is clear that Caroline's brain was inserted into the AI, and is now part of GLaDOS. Learning this, the attitude of GLaDOS changes. He begins to celebrate Chell's processes, and mentions having turned the page. As they go back to the facility, and Wheatley, GLaDOS sees a poster about paradoxes for robots and creates a plan to stop Wheatley when they face him. Chapter 8 Chell and GLaDOS return to find the installation in complete chaos. There are several core mergers while Wheatley has been busy creating test chambers to his liking, including building Frankentorretas - hybrids between counterbalanced cubes and turrets. They face Wheatley and GLaDOS throws a paradox, hoping it will turn off. He fails, since he gives an answer by teaching his immunity. With Chell and GLaDOS back in their territory, Wheatley forces them to continue with their tests, revealing that their need to test is a "tingling" installed in the AI system. Initially Wheatley is satisfied with the tests, but soon the euphoria of seeing Chell and GLaDOS being tested disappears, while building a resistance to the euphoric response. Increasingly frustrated with the results, Wheatley drops that he has found other test subjects (the Cooperative mode robots) and that he has a prepared 'surprise to die for'. Discover his surprise sooner than planned when Chell steps on a trick-or-fake jump plate, which transports Chell and GLaDOS to a platform surrounded by spiked panels. Chapter 9 Escaping the trap, Chell and GLaDOS make their escape through the inner facility, avoiding Wheatley's attempts to kill them. They come across a room containing rejected corrupted cores and GLaDOS formulates a plan. She stays behind to carry it out while Chell makes her way to Wheatley's lair for the final confrontation, where he reveals the facility will self-destruct in six minutes. They do battle and during its course, Chell manages to attach 3 corrupted cores onto Wheatley. This results in a core corruption of 100% and the Announcer intervenes to initiate a core transfer. GLaDOS inserts herself as the substitute core and hurries Chell to press the stalemate resolution button. Wheatley, anticipating this outcome, has booby trapped the button and it explodes as Chell attempts to press it. She survives the explosion, to the disdain of Wheatley. With the last of her strength, she grabs the Handheld Portal Device and shoots a portal at the Moon's surface. The resulting portals cause everything in the room to be sucked into the vacuum of space, including Chell, but she manages to hang on by grabbing hold of the panicking Wheatley. GLaDOS uses a mechanical arm to detach Wheatley from his body, who is then sucked into space, and pulls Chell back through before closing the portal. Chell wakes up later to find a worried Atlas and P-body watching over her and GLaDOS back in her body and back in charge of the facility. She thanks Chell for helping her find the Caroline inside her, before promptly deleting all traces of her. She reveals she has become weary of trying to kill Chell, and that the best course of solution is to give Chell what she wants: her freedom. She sends Chell on her way to the surface, where along the way she is serenaded by a Turret Opera. Reaching the top, a door opens, and Chell steps out into a picturesque sunny cornfield where the door promptly shuts behind her. Taking in her freedom, GLaDOS surprises Chell by throwing out the Weighted Companion Cube she incinerated in Portal and the door down to the facility is closed shut. The game ends with a wistful Wheatley floating aimlessly in space, admitting that he regrets his actions.